lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 11-15)
The following are transcriptions of the game's story stages. Script A Terrific cosplay! *'Nikki': Cosplay club is releasing a new costume! *'Momo': Could it be Donald Duck...... *'Nikki': Hey! At least make an appearance! *'Momo': Then...... Mr. Bean? *'Nikki': You are so mean! Am I that funny looking? The costume is obviously Kagura! *'Momo': You don't think Kagura is funny...... *'Nikki': A Chinese girl in chi-pao. There seems to be lots of Chinese girls in chi-pao in Japanese comic books. *'Momo': Don't forget to make the Chunli hair when you are dressing up. It's a classic look. *'Nikki': I know that! Wedding *'Nikki': Tomorrow mom is taking me to her childhood friend's daughter's wedding. And she started nagging about how *'Momo': You are an abnormal human being. You still don't have a boyfriend. *'Nikki': But I have you, Momo! *'Momo': Please don't make me puke! *'Nikki': Aww Momo you don't want me anymore! *'Momo': We are not a good match! *'Nikki': Sigh, you don't think I am good enough for you! I will go back to planning on what to wear to this wedding...... *'Momo': Formal dress? *'Nikki': Hehe, it would be nice if I show up in a head-turning fancy dress! Go experience the countryside! *'Nikki': I want to go dig up wild herbs and mushrooms...... *'Momo': Didn't you have enough yesterday? *'Nikki': It's not like that. Don't you think digging up herbs yourself is fun? *'Momo': I only think eating is fun. Aren't you worried about messing up your clothes...... *'Nikki': You just have to wear something loose and durable. Dark colors are the first choice of course. Are you really not coming with me? The Romance of Mystery (8) *'Nikki': I know it's for getting the truth, but isn't this a little over the line...... *'Polo': Why? What happened? *'Nikki': In the aquarium she walked away from me to answer a phone call. I felt suspicious so I jotted down the phone number. *'Polo': It is a little over the line but you are becoming a great detective! *'Nikki': I have been hesitating about calling that number. After all she has been seeing me as a friend. *'Polo': So you are going to stop here...... I wouldn't want to put you in an awkward situation. *'Nikki': You have told me to find out who did this till the very end. Why is that? *'Polo': Because...... because the victim was my family. *'Nikki': I see. I will make the call. I hope she is innocent. *'Nikki': (a few minutes later) I called. A man answered. He said if there are question I could ask him in person. *'Polo': Maybe this is our last chance. Good luck. *'Nikki': Well. I have to make sure I give him a good first impression...... Snooker *'Nikki': Lalala, I am going to play snooker tomorrow! *'Momo': Are you sure you can hit the white ball? *'Nikki': If I keep poking I'll hit it sooner or later! *'Momo': ...... *'Nikki': Anyway, the snooker players are so charming......! I want to be like one of those gentleman! I will dress like one! *'Momo': This might be your only winning point...... I am not sure if it's good or bad...... Get in shape! *'Nikki': Gaining weight again...... *'Momo': All you do is eat and sleep. And you are surprised you've gain weight? *'Nikki': I really need to loose some weight. But running is so much work...... Sigh, yoga seems to be popular these days, maybe...... *'Momo': Then you won't be able to wear your favorite jeans. *'Nikki': Not wearing jeans for a couple hours is nothing if it helps me lose weight! *'Momo': If you don't have yoga clothes, something tight will do. Shining star (9) *'Designer': (smoky studio) the model hurt her ankle! What to do what to do what to do...... *'Nikki': ...... *'Sister': ...... *'Designer': (talking to himself) what to do what to do what to do...... *'Nikki': ...... *'Sister': ...... *'Nikki': Will they think I am peeking? *'Sister': The door of the studio is open! *'Designer': (talking to himself) what to do what to do what to do...... *'Nikki': Then I really don't know how to say it now...... *'Sister': Well...... *'Designer': Hmm? (eyes light up when he sees Nikki) how about you be my model! *'Nikki': Wha, what? *'Sister': ...... *'Nikki': (I guess designers' logic is not like regular people, huh?) *'Designer': My theme is this time is fairy tale! *'Nikki': (Am I his model by default now?) *'Sister': What are you doing standing there? Go try on some clothes! *'Sister': How come things like this never happened to me! Awww! *'Nikki': But I feel...... weird...... Piano Contest *'Nikki': Momo! Guess what this is! *'Momo': Marbled pork coupon? *'Nikki': Super piano student competition pass! *'Momo': Really? I didn't know you could play the piano! What is wrong with the world? *'Nikki': Who says I was going to play the piano? *'Momo': What are you going to play then? *'Nikki': I will be the reward presenter standing right next to the pianist! *'Momo': You really are going to stand in the corner, right? *'Nikki': Anyway...... I'll get to be on stage! What do you think an award presenter should wear? Nikki in wonderland *'Nikki': Our club will be performing a play at the Freshmen Welcome Party, and the rehearsal is tomorrow. We are *'Momo': What are you going to play? A Lazy Day by Nikki? *'Nikki': Come on! *'Momo': What else can you do besides this? Nikki Burning the Cake? *'Nikki': It is obviously Alice in Wonderland! *'Momo': That is not your thing...... *'Nikki': Knock it off! Wait till I find my dreamy European style costume! Movie shooting *'Nikki': I have been invited to play in a short film! *'Momo': Really? Is the name of the short film The Lost Journey of Nikki? *'Nikki': Come on! It is about the ancient town culture of Kyoto. *'Momo': Boring! *'Nikki': Hey hey, don't go to sleep! I need your advice! *'Momo': That's easy! You just wear something retro and doesn't go against the style of the ancient culture of Kyoto. The Romance of Mystery (9) *'Nikki': Haha! It was so worth it! I have got an important clue! *'Polo': Oh? *'Nikki': The man is her boyfriend. They just went exclusive last month. This is her first relationship...... *'Nikki': She is so happy and scared at the same time, she hasn't told anyone about her boyfriend yet. The man understands it. *'Polo': Does...... this have anything to do with the case? *'Nikki': Of course it does! *'Nikki': Yes! She lied, because she was with her man that night...... *'Nikki': ...... Hmm...... She also cooked a nice meal for him. I guess she was studying baking for him too. *'Polo': This is to say that she has an alibi...... right? *'Nikki': Yeah, it seems none of these three suspects were likely to have committed the crime. *'Polo': Actually...... there is one more person. *'Nikki': Huh? Why didn't you say something? Is there anything different about the mysterious suspect number four? *'Polo': What is different is that she definitely doesn't have an alibi...... *'Polo': The night of the murder she was through the park but insists that she didn't witness the murder! *'Nikki': What, what? How could she say that? *'Polo': And this suspect number four...... is you. *'Nikki': Me......? You are joking...... How could I...... *'Polo': You...... give me back my Bella! Give me back my Bella! *'Nikki': ...... I don't know anything. *'Polo': Go change into something simple and low-key, and come with me. Maybe this will refresh your memory. Go for coffee *'Nikki': I am going to the coffee shop with my classmates. Stay home and be good, Momo. *'Momo': Remember to bring me some marbled pork~ *'Nikki': They don't have marbled pork in the coffee shop! *'Momo': Cheap skate. *'Nikki': I am not trying to be cheap...... Oh, I am running late and I am not ready yet. It's all your fault. *'Momo': Just wear anything. You are not getting me marbled pork anyway. *'Nikki': I can't just wear anything. I should dress "fancy but low-key" I think...... *'Momo': Hahe...... *'Nikki': Well I can't dress too much like a student! Let's go to the beach *'Nikki': Oh it's so hot! *'Momo': If cold drinks don't help, why don't you go swimming! *'Nikki': Hmm? *'Momo': Did you come all the way to the beach just to expose yourself in the sun? *'Nikki': Haha...... I am just too lazy to move that's all~ Well...... Should I go dig out my swimsuit? *'Momo': Do you even have one? But even if you don't, there won't be any substitute, haha. Shining star (10) *'Nikki': (one day before the competition in the smoky office) The competition is coming up. Why do blue? *'Designer': Clothes...... I don't know what happened, but they are all falling apart. *'Nikki': Wha...... what?! *'Momo': (I hope your clothes are torn). *'Designer': It must have been him! Yes it must have been him! *'Sister': You know who did it? *'Designer': One of my contestants. He lost to me a few times. And I have seen him sneaking around in the studio lately. But I *'Sister': But the competition is tomorrow. Evidence...... *'Nikki': The competition is tomorrow! We need to work hard today! *'Designer': All my clothes have been torn, what can I do...... *'Nikki': We still have one more day, right? It's OK. I believe in you! *'Sister': (I can say that too). *'Designer': And he has seen my theme. Do you think he'll copy? *'Nikki': Then we change a theme! *'Designer': Chinese robes...... Chinese robes! *'Nikki': What? *'Designer': Come on, put on this Chinese Robe and let me see! *'Nikki': What? *'Designer': Yeah...... Perfect! We'll change our theme to Chinese robe with trendy elements...... Just perfect! *'Nikki': We have 24 hours till the competition. Let's go! Wanna be cute *'Nikki': Meow. *'Momo': What do you want? *'Nikki': I suddenly want to take a selfie in these cute clothes! *'Momo': You do it yourself. Please don't meow around in the house! *'Nikki': I need the ears! *'Momo': Help...... *'Nikki': So I need to look for clothes that have ears and are cute! The Romance of Mystery (10) *'Polo': Look! Bella was just as cute as them. She would've been having a happy meal right now! But you... you... *'Nikki': What are you talking about? These are just a bunch of rabbits. *'Polo': Bella was one of them. And now that she has been killed, she is never returning to me! *'Nikki': Oh my god! The victim was a rabbit! *'Polo': What did you think it was? If it was a person, the police would've been all over it instead of me! *'Nikki': Well...... *'Polo': Bella and the rest of them were like my family! They brought me joy! Shouldn't their life be respected too? *'Nikki': All right. I really haven't seen a rabbit. Speaking of, your keeping them in the hallway of the apartment building *'Nikki': And...... this hallway feels so familiar...... *'Polo': Hmm. All three of the suspects live here. They were very nice to my rabbits. *'Nikki': Oh I see! *'Polo': What? *'Nikki': Let me go change into a handsome outfit, then come back to solve your puzzle! Wanna play table tennis? *'Nikki': It's so boring staying home. Fuzzy Craft Store is closed now. What should we do? *'Momo': They started ball game class at the gym. Are you going to sign up? *'Nikki': Huh? That sounds fun! I love soccer! *'Momo': I hear that everyone would break a bones playing soccer. *'Nikki': Oh...... then I give up. A safer sport...... Basketball doesn't sound very safe, either. *'Momo': Ping-Pong would be perfect for you, and you don't need to run much. Unless your opponent throws the racket at you, you *'Nikki': Then I will learn Ping-Pong! Hmm. I need to wear something loose. The charity fundraiser bazaar *'Nikki': Momo! Look at my Eiffel Tower origami! *'Momo': Wow, what has gotten into you? *'Nikki': Tomorrow our fundraising starts. I have to make as much origami as possible to make the sales. Do you think *'Momo': As long as they look cute, they make great decorations. Why wouldn't they buy them? *'Nikki': That makes me feel better. *'Momo': You should dress simple. Dress too colorful people will think you are fake. *'Nikki': I got it...... Shining star (11) *'Nikki': I am so nervous all of a sudden...... *'Momo': Only worry about being nervous and forget about changing clothes. This is so you. *'Nikki': ! *'Momo': Put on what the designer suggested and walk the run way! You will do great! *'Nikki': Why are you here? *'Momo': Your sister told me to take care of you, which I have been. *'Nikki': Where is my sister? *'Momo': She said she had to catch someone. *'Nikki': What? *'Momo': What? Catch the guy who destroyed the designer's clothes! *'Nikki': Oh!! *'Momo': Now you know? You are almost on! Hurry up and go change! When you become a star, don't forget to buy me marbled pork The school's 100th anniversary *'Nikki': Hey, the school is giving out $20 cafeteria tickets for the 100th anniversary! *'Momo': Do they have marbled pork? We should make the $20 my ticket. *'Nikki': Knock it off! The anniversary is tomorrow, what are you in such a hurry for? Besides, I need to feed myself first. *'Momo': So selfish. *'Nikki': Hehe. *'Momo': Why are you looking at me like that? How about this: you be a little frugal, and save $15 to buy me a marbled pork. *'Nikki': ...... I have to think of what to wear tomorrow. Hmm. Student uniforms is the best bet. Let's go painting! *'Nikki': I hear they have cherry blossoms in Tokyo! *'Momo': Do cherry blossoms taste better than marbled pork? *'Nikki': Is that your only dream! *'Momo': My dream is marbled pork and sleep. *'Nikki': Never mind. I am going with my classmates. Life sketching must be so much fun! *'Momo': Life sketching~ Don't wear white. Paint gets on it easily. *'Nikki': I am not that clumsy! But something durable for sure. It's the outdoors after all. Shining star (12) *'Momo': (The designer's piece has won the grand award! And he owed a lot of it to his model Nikki). *'Momo': Why are you leaving so early? *'Nikki': I know. Since the award, so many people have asked me to shoot print commercials. My band account is very *'Momo': Are you going alone? *'Nikki': Do you want to come? *'Momo': You are leaving your sister behind? *'Nikki': I am going on behalf of myself. *'Momo': She will be mad. *'Nikki': Stop it! Can you talk about something else? *'Momo': Uh oh, she is mad. I hope...... *'Nikki': Shut up! I need to start thinking about what to wear. *'Momo': Whatever. Just blame everything on me. Mr. designer will like unique stuff. *'Nikki': But sister says to dress formally. *'Momo': Which is why Mr. designer gave you the cold shoulder earlier...... *(Doorbell rings) Oh, I got it! *'Nikki': Sister? *'Sister': Hmm, I knew you would abandon me! So I came here! *'Nikki': I didn't abandon you. I just wanted to thank the designer on my behalf. *'Sister': But I am curious as to why he gave you a present. And you should've come to my house to find me! *'Nikki': Present? *'Sister': Yeah, he said he wanted to thank you. *'Nikki': Thank me? *'Sister': He said you gave him hopes and courage and stuff. Why don't you ask him yourself! I'm sick *'Nikki': Sneeze! *'Momo': Don't sneeze into my bowl! *'Nikki': Oh...... I am not feeling well...... *'Momo': Please go to the hospital! Or else no one will buy me marbled pork! *'Nikki': Do I live just to buy you marbled pork? *'Momo': Hmm...... (in deep thoughts) Probably...... Maybe...... this is the whole meaning of your life (acting seriously) *'Nikki': Momo! Sneeze...... *'Momo': Go on, go to the hospital! God! *'Nikki': Aww...... that was cruel. *'Momo': Don't dress so fancy if you are going to the hospital. You are not looking so good. It'll be a waste of nice clothes. *'Nikki': You just wait for me come back for you! Premiere of the Titanic! *'Momo': You are leaving? *'Nikki': Today is Titanic's premier. I was going to go with my sister. *'Momo': Don't girls usually go to the movies with their boyfriends? *'Nikki': Don't put salt on my wounds! *'Momo': Don't dress too fancy! You sister wouldn't like it if you looked prettier than her. *'Nikki': I will just wear a plain dress. *'Momo': Not too plain. She wouldn't like that either. *'Nikki': You are such a pain! *'Momo': I was trying to help. Why are you yelling? I thought you wanted to be cute. The Romance of Mystery (11) *'Polo': What is this? *'Nikki': Oh, it's my assistant. I wanted it to see how our great detective Nikki tries to solve this big case! *'Momo': What is going on? Am I in a different realm? *'Nikki': Mr. Polo, how do you know Bella was murdered in this park? *'Polo': Because every day I would take them for a walk in the evening. When we got to the park that night, I lost them. *'Polo': I thought she was going to get grass in the park. But...... I couldn't find her anywhere...... *'Polo': I thought about how weird she got lost and how those three people never liked her. I was convinced that Bella was murdered in *'Polo': But all three of them had alibis, so the only suspect is you! You monster! *'Nikki': Has it ever occurred to you that your rabbit took a walk around the park and went home on its own? *'Polo': Went home...... on its own? *'Nikki': Yeah. It took a walk, couldn't find you, and went back tot he hallway. Well...... *'Nikki': If she went back to the hallway, then one of the suspects' alibi wouldn't work. *'Nikki': Correct, the criminal is the kindergarten teacher who was with her boyfriend that night! *'Momo': Oh! There it is, the moment the real criminal is revealed! But too bad the criminal isn't here...... *'Polo': It's...... It's her? *'Nikki': That's right. I guess she noticed the rabbit on her way back from getting late night snacks...... *'Nikki': And her boyfriend said she made him a delicious meal. She might have cooked your rabbit. *'Polo': Cooked...? She cooked it? Unforgivable! *'Nikki': Don't be mad. You know your rabbit helped create a beautiful memory under the nightfall. *'Nikki': Oh, I remember. The couple wanted to treat everyone dinner and announce their relationship. Want to go? *'Polo': My...... My rabbit...... One meal isn't going to cut it! *'Momo': Your rabbit was only a meal. *'Nikki': Let's go! I need to change into a pretty evening dress. *'Polo': Aren't you tired of always changing clothes? You can stop playing a heroine in a dressing game, and switch to a logic *'Nikki': I wish I could! Category:Nikki UP2U: A dressing story